Son solo pesadillas
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Lucy lleva varias semanas soñando con esos seres, pero nunca hacían nada, nunca hablaban, por lo que realmente no les tomaba importancia, para ella solo eran visiones menores de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas... Hasta ahora.
1. Prologo

Khada GALM empezó la tradición con Luna y Jhin junto a Jayce(y agregados, pero los principales eran esos :v ), El Rudo la siguió con Lincoln y Kalista junto a Thresh, me toca a mi con Lucy junto a "ya saben a quien" si miran la imagen de portada" y junto a "ya verán en el transcurso de la historia" :v

¡AL BARDO BITCHIS!

* * *

Lucy se despertó a mitad de la madrugada sentándose en su cama, miro hacia el otro lado de la habitación, observando a Lynn, quien continuaba profundamente dormida, roncando, ajena totalmente a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

\- **Suspiro. Otra vez ellos.** – dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación.

Una vez mas había soñado con ellos, los veía casi todas las noches, en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas. Un bufón enmascarado con una sonrisa perturbadora, quien tenía varios cuchillos con los que hacia malabares; un espantapájaros con una hoz que siempre estaba rodeado de una parvada de cuervos; y por ultimo un fantasma sin rostro, o una especie de sombra con dos largas cuchillas acopladas en sus brazos.

Desde hacía dos meses atrás que venía viéndolos en las noches, dos meses de constantes apariciones en sus sueños. Nunca decían o hacían algo, nunca perturbaban su sueño o pesadilla donde alguno llegara a hacer su aparición. Llego a creer que eran espíritus que trataban de comunicarse con ella, por lo que varias veces intento realizar un ritual para intentar comunicarse con esos seres, todos ellos terminando en fracaso. Incluso les pregunto a su bisabuela Harriet y a sus demás amigos fantasmas si sabían algo con respecto a ellos, pero solo recibió respuestas negativas.

Hubo un momento en que hasta le tuvo que preguntar a Lisa a que se debía eso, pero entre todo el palabrerío científico de explicación que su hermana menor le dio, pudo entender que los tuvo que haber visto antes en algún lado, aunque haya sido solo un momento y no podamos recordar ni el donde ni el cuándo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño, incluso para un ser de la oscuridad como ella.

\- **¡Oh Edwin! ¿Qué oscuro mensaje trataran de darme esas tres entidades?** – Le pregunto al busto de su vampírico amor platónico.

Salió de su cama para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua aprovechando que había despertado. En su habitación no se preocupaba por el ruido que pudiera provocar, ella sabía que ni siquiera una jauría de hombres lobos dentro del cuarto podría despertar a Lynn; paro al salir al pasillo iba tranquilamente para no perturbar el sueño de los demás de su familia, pero debido a su personalidad de por si silenciosa, eso no era ningún problema.

Durante el trayecto hacia el piso de abajo no podía ignorar el hecho de que se sentía observada, y que alguien o algo la estaba siguiendo, pero al girar su cabeza hacia donde sentía esa sensación, no lograba ver nada. Quizá solo era producto de su oscura imaginación, por lo que no le tomaba mucha importancia y siguió con su camino. Al llegar a la cocina vio a un cuervo graznando fuera de la ventana, pero parecía que lo rodeaba un ligero resplandor de color violáceo, trato de acercarse a él para poder verlo mejor, pero se alejó volando en cuanto se movió hacia él. Como si no fuera suficiente con eso, comenzó a oírse una risa burlona por toda la casa.

\- **¿Luan? ¿Estás aquí?** – No se escuchaba como la risa de su hermana, pero no conocía a nadie más que pudiera reírse así.

Extrañamente no se oía que ninguna de sus hermanas o hermano, o incluso sus padres se hubiera despertado. Agito su cabeza para despejar su mente y olvidar eso, quizá era hora de que se volviera a tomar un pequeño descanso de las cosas oscuras. Cuando termino de tomar agua se fue directo a su habitación para poder continuar durmiendo.

" _sooooooolooooooo"_

A mitad de la escalera una voz áspera y terrorífica se escuchó al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor parecía volverse más oscuro hasta el punto de dejarla en la oscuridad total. Pero incluso en esa penumbra absoluta pudo ver como una figura comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella. Era la sombra que veía en sus sueños, un torso flotante con una armadura en sus hombros, además de unas largas y afiladas cuchillas que tenía en sus brazos. Trataba de moverse de ahí o de llamar a su familia, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, no podía hablar.

" _Nadie puede ayudarte"_ Le dijo el ser oscuro adivinando sus intenciones para acto seguido arremeter contra la pequeña gótica con sus armas al frente.

…

Despertó de golpe, sudando, respirando profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo fuera de lo normal en su habitación, pero no lo había. Su mitad del cuarto estaba igual de tétrico que siempre, mientras que del otro lado Lynn estaba dormida bocabajo, con su cabeza, brazo y pierna colgando en la orilla de la cama, roncando fuertemente mientras un hilo de saliva escurría de su boca, igual que todas las noches.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con su brazo para después agarrar la cabeza de Edwin y hablar con ella.

\- **Oh Edwin. Hace tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla en la que realmente terminara teniendo miedo**. – Dijo para después volver a dejar el busto sobre su buro. – **Suspiro. Pero no creo que tenga que preocuparme, después de todo solo fue una pesadilla.** – Se acostó de nuevo para volver a dormir.

No tardo en volver a quedarse profundamente dormida, por lo que no noto los pequeños puntos rojos que aparecieron en la playera de su pijama, producto de las pequeñas cortadas que tenía tanto en su pecho como en su espalda; tampoco pudo ver el destello luminoso debajo de su cama producto de la aparición de una caja sorpresa y el como un cuervo se posaba en su ventana y comenzaba a picotear el vidrio.

* * *

¡AH BUENO! ¡El bardo ya va a empezar y la pendeja no esta presente porque se quedo dormida!

Tratare de actualizar esta historia junto con la de Proyecto X-Loud mientras trato de sobrevivir a 4° año de la carrera de medicina :'v

Bueno, se despide un fiel seguidor del Alto Comandante de las Tropas Nordicas: ¡DESTACADO1-1-7!


	2. Alucinacion

Me he salido de mi zona de confort en la escritura. Yo soy mas de parodias, chistes, humor, humor picante y escenas sexuales... Esta es mi primera historia de horror/terror/thriller, no soy Banghg, ni ImAJuggernautBitch, ni Slash Torrence, ni otros escritores de terror quienes si los tuviera enfrente, no se... quizás se las chuparía (de una manera NO gay por supuesto :v ) haber si así se me pega algo de su genialidad, aunque con mi suerte lo mas seguro es que termine agarrando una ETS :v

Escribiendo y experimentando espero mejorar en esto del horror... bueno ya

¡AL BARDO BITCHES!

* * *

Luan se despedía del público con una reverencia y con un saludo en medio de un montón de aplausos, para después pasar hacia atrás del escenario para encontrarse con los demás participantes del Stand Up juvenil al que había asistido. Se sentía bastante feliz y satisfecha con el resultado que había obtenido. Saludo para después comenzar a platicar y bromear con las personas que conocía que también estaban por participar. Hubo un momento de la plática en el que sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle la espalda que le hizo voltear el rostro hacia atrás.

En una esquina oscura, cubierta por las sombras, había un hombre de mediana estatura, estaba vestido con un traje de bufón, algo parecido al que ella llegaba a utilizar, pero de color rojo con negro y pantalones bombachos cuadriculados, estaba haciendo malabares con dos largos cuchillos ondulados, los cuales parecían gotear un líquido que lograba distinguir como violáceo. Pero lo que realmente hacia erizar los vellos de la nuca de la chica comediante Loud, era su rostro, o mejor dicho, la máscara que lo ocultaba: Era una máscara gruesa y blanca, como de porcelana, de los agujeros de los ojos salía un ligero brillo de color morado y con una larga nariz puntiaguda. Pero lo que realmente la hacía estremecerse era esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa exageradamente grande, al igual que sus dientes, le provocaban una sensación de miedo en su ser.

\- **Oigan chicos.** – Dijo regresando su rostro y llamando la atención de sus amigos con quienes estaba platicando. - **¿Quién es el sujeto que está en la esquina oscura?** – Pregunto con un ligero tono de temor en su voz.

Sus compañeros giraron sus rostros hacia la dirección que había dicho la chica comediante, encontrándose con un lugar vacío.

\- **¿De quién hablas Luan?** – Le pregunto su amiga conocida como Risas. – **Ahí no hay nadie.**

\- **¿Qué?** – Exclamo con sorpresa y giro su rostro hacia donde había visto al sujeto bufón por última vez, viendo que efectivamente no había nadie en ese lugar. - **¿Pero qué rayos?**

\- **Oye Luan ¿te encuentras bien?** – Le pregunto Benny con preocupación por su tono temeroso.

\- **Sí, sí, estoy bien.** – Le respondió mientras se sonrojaba por la actitud preocupada del castaño hacia ella. – **Tal vez solo estoy viendo cosas. Quizás deba ponerme mis anteojos para ver mejor.** – Dijo ya más tranquila mientras se ponía sus lentes de Groucho, provocando las risas de sus amigos y aligerando la tensión del ambiente.

El grupo de chicos había decidido ir a tomar unas malteadas aprovechando que aún era temprano en la tarde, durante todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos riendo y platicando, Luan había olvidado por completo todo el asunto de la figura del bufón siniestro que la observaba anteriormente.

…

Los chicos salían riendo alegremente de la cafetería, contando chistes y anécdotas graciosas entre ellos. Ya estaba atardeciendo, dentro de muy poco, máximo diez minutos anochecería, por lo que creyeron que sería prudente que cada quien ya se fuera hacia su propia casa.

\- **Oye Luan.** – Le llamo Benny, consiguiendo su atención. – **Este… Pronto anochecerá y quería saber si no te molestaba que te acompañara… ya sabes, para que no te pase nada.** – Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Los demás empezaron a hacer ruido y a tutearlos, haciendo que tanto Luan como Benny se sonrojaran violentamente, esto provoco que los demás estallaran a carcajadas. Pero apiadándose de ellos, se alejaron para darles algo de privacidad, mientras que Risas ya había comenzado su camino hacia su propia casa después de despedirse de ellos. Ya cuando estuvieron completamente solos, se tranquilizaron para poder continuar hablando.

\- **No te preocupes Benny, tampoco es que mi casa este muy lejos.** – Dijo tratando de no sonar muy nerviosa. – **Además, tú vives más lejos, y no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.**

\- **Oh…** \- El semblante del chico parecía haber decaído un poco, pero trato de recomponerse rápidamente. – **Bueno está bien, si tú crees que…** \- No pudo continuar con su oración por un rápido y casto beso en sus labios por parte de la Loud bromista.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la cara del castaño se había vuelto carmesí. Bajo su vista, encontrándose con el rostro de Luan con un adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- **Te veré el lunes en la escuela.** – Le dijo dulcemente. - **¿De acuerdo?**

\- **Aja.** – Fue toda respuesta coherente que pudo articular el chico comediante.

Con una última sonrisa y una despedida con la mano, Luan emprendió su camino a su casa. Después de haber avanzado algunos metros, giro su rostro hacia atrás para observar como Benny seguía parado como estatua, viéndola; todo mientras otros de sus amigos se acercaba a él para tratar de sacarlo de su trance hacerlo reaccionar. La comediante se rio quedamente y continuo con su camino, bastante feliz y animada.

…

A la comediante le faltaban aun cinco cuadras para llegar a su casa, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella caminaba bastante alegre, improvisando algunos chistes y articulando bromas que se le fueran ocurriendo durante el camino. Hubo un momento en el que una ráfaga de viento frio recorrió la calle, provocándole una sensación de escalofríos.

\- **Ay, parece que a la madre naturaleza le gusta el aire acondicionado, pero yo no me traje mi suéter.** – Dijo riéndose de su propia mala broma.

Cuando estaba riéndose, alcanzo a escuchar otra risa aparte de la de ella, era una risa burlona que le puso la piel de gallina y la hizo comenzar a asustarse.

\- **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?** – Preguntaba al aire, no sabiendo si realmente quería saber esa respuesta.

La calle lucia totalmente desierta, sin ningún alma a sus alrededores. El miedo creciente dentro de ella le hizo seguir avanzando su camino pero con mayor velocidad. Caminaba velozmente para salir de ahí, pero la risa parecía seguirla, además de parecer que se acercaba hacia su posición. Temiendo que corriera peligro, había comenzado a correr, pero termino pisando una grieta que no había visto en el suelo, haciendo que cayera y que se lastimara el tobillo izquierdo.

 _Oossscuridaaaaad_

Esa voz raposa y tétrica más el hecho de que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse totalmente de una manera antinatural le provoco una sensación de terror, incluso le salieron algunas lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos. Después había comenzado a iluminarse solo un poco, lo suficiente para quedar en penumbras; ahí Luan pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en los suburbios de Royal Woods, ahora estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, un bosque tenebroso.

\- **¿Qué?** – Se preguntó a si misma con su labio temblando debido al miedo. – **Pero si la casa estaba a solo tres cuadras.**

\- _**¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, pequeña?**_ – Le pregunto una voz con tono burlón, para después comenzar a reírse.

Enfrente de ella, a varios metros detrás de un árbol se había asomado la figura del payaso con mascara siniestra que había visto después de su actuación en el teatro de comedia. Había creído que solo era un producto de su imaginación; creyó mal. Había intentado pararse rápidamente para salir huyendo, pero en cuanto estuvo parada, su tobillo lastimado casi había hecho que se volviera a caer.

\- _**Vamos ¡Sera divertido!**_ – Exclamo el bufón para comenzar a caminar hacia Luan mientras hacía malabares con sus cuchillas.

Tragándose el dolor lo mejor que podía, Luan comenzó a cojear lo más rápido que pudo para huir de ahí. La comediante iba llorando, producto del dolor de su pie izquierdo, sumado a el miedo de lo que le pudiera llegar suceder si no salia pronto de ahí. Un ruido de algo cortando el viento llamo su atención, regreso su vista, alcanzando a ver como uno de los largos cuchillos se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella. Tuvo que lanzarse hacia un lado para poder esquivarlo, haciendo que se clavara en la corteza de un árbol. Vio con horror como la sustancia purpura que cubría el filo de la hoja comenzaba a corroer lentamente el tronco del árbol.

\- **Por favor, por favor, por favor.** – Suplicaba llorosa e hipando. – **Por favor no me hagas daño, no he hecho, no he visto, no sé nada.** – Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer libremente de sus ojos.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo a sus suplicas fue una carcajada de parte de ese monstruo vestido de payaso, riéndose, burlándose de sus patéticos intentos de sobrevivir.

\- _**¿Qué tal un truco de magia, niña?**_ – Dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia ella. – _**Ahora me ves… ¡Y ahora no! ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – Había desaparecido de su vista en una pequeña llamarada, pero aún se escuchaba la risa por todos lados.

Luan como pudo se levantó y volvió correr como pudo, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido y lejos posible de ese sujeto y de ese lugar. En su mente deseaba fervientemente que esto no fuera nada más que un sueño, una pesadilla; y que alguien viniera a ayudarla a despertar, su padre, su madre, sus hermanas, Linconl, quien fuera, solo quería de corazón que ese horror acabara pronto.

Una lluvia de cuchillos había sido lanzada en su dirección, y sin ninguna otra alternativa, tuvo que volver a tirarse al suelo para tratar de esquivarlos; pero en esta ocasión Luan no tuvo tanta suerte y varios de ellos lograron hacerle algunos cortes de distintas profundidades a lo largo de su brazo derecho. La chica Loud gritaba a lágrima viva y se revolcaba en el suelo sosteniéndose su brazo, debido al dolor que le provocaban sus heridas, pero también de angustia, angustia al saber que ese dolor no podía ser producto de un sueño, todo lo que estaba viviendo era real, jodidamente real. Aun sacudida por el dolor miro su brazo, y vio con horror y desesperanza como los cortes desprendían un vapor violáceo, a la vez que la piel a su alrededor tomaba una coloración negruzca, y como si no fuera suficiente, se expandía lentamente por su miembro.

Era su fin. No podía hacer nada más que llorar amarga y silenciosamente, esperando por su fatídico final con los ojos cerrados. Pero el momento nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para observar que estaba completamente sola, sin ningún ruido a su alrededor. Creía que ese demonio la había dejado por la paz, para dejarla morir así nada más. Con una fuerza de voluntad incomparable hizo el esfuerzo de pararse y mantenerse en pie, aun a pesar del dolor de su tobillo y de su brazo que amenazaban con provocarle un desmayo. Cojeaba lo más rápido que podía, sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo con el pensamiento de alejarse lo más posible.

La risa macabra había hecho su aparición de nuevo; Luan giraba hacia todos lados, asustada, tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía. Sin poder ubicarla, se lanzó hacia unos arbustos que había cerca para ocultarse. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para ahogar el grito de dolor por haber caído sobre su brazo herido, pero quedo en el olvido cuando apareció enfrente de donde estaba escondida.

\- _**¡Vamos niña, juguemos! ¡Será divertido!**_ – Dijo el Bufón, moviendo la cabeza en distintas direcciones, buscándola.

Sentía su ritmo cardiaco aumentar enormemente, creía que en cualquier momento el payaso podría encontrarla al escuchar sus latidos. Lloraba y rezaba por su vida de la manera más silenciosa. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas cuando lo vio caminar, alejándose de ella.

\- _**¡Vamos! ¡Busquemos a nuestra amiguita!**_ – Dijo mientras hacia una seña de que lo siguieran, a alguien detrás de él. - _**¡Vamos! ¡Marchen, marchen, marchen!**_

Desde su posición escondida, la comediante buscaba por todas partes alguna señal de que hubiera algún otro loco homicida acompañando al bufón, pero parecía que no había nadie más aparte de ellos. Cuando el payaso estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, la chica Loud comenzó a retroceder para salir de su escondite, sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de él. A cierta distancia, Luan estaba preparándose para huir tan rápido como pudiera, pero vio como el payaso comenzaba a temblar, para luego terminar explotando lanzando cuchillos a todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero debido a la distancia no corrió ningún peligro.

\- **¿Qué rayos fue eso?** – Se preguntó mientras seguía caminando de espaldas cuando choco con algo.

\- _**Detrás de ti…**_

La comediante apenas iba a girar la cabeza para mirar detrás de ella cuando sintió un dolor muy agudo en su espalda baja, al mismo tiempo que su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y comenzaba salir sangre de su boca. Sintiendo como sus fuerzas disminuían segundo a segundo, miro hacia abajo, notando como el filo ensangrentado de un cuchillo salía de su vientre, manchando su blusa blanca. Giro su cabeza, encontrándose con la tétrica mascara sonriente del payaso mirándola fijamente.

\- _**Y para el acto final del Gran Shaco y de su linda asistente…**_ – Dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su cuerpo con violencia, provocándole un grito ahogado. – _**En mi siguiente truco, la hare desaparecer.**_

Tomo a la castaña del hombro y la hizo voltearse para estar de frente, la pobre Luan no sabía que esperar, solo deseaba que fuera rápido. El payaso levanto el arma y de un rápido movimiento lo paso por su delgado cuello, rebanándolo, para después empujarla, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La comediante se llevó las manos al cuello, tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia, jadeaba tratando de conseguir aire en sus pulmones, pero estos solo se llenaban de sangre cada vez que intentaba respirar. La chica quería llorar, gritar, pero a cada momento que pasaba la vida se le escapaba lentamente de su manos. Con lo último que le quedaba miro a su verdugo, quien se destornillaba de la risa con su sufrimiento. Con esa vista, la última gota de vitalidad, junto con algunas lágrimas, abandonaron finalmente su cuerpo, dejándola tirada e inmovil en un charco de su propia sangre.

Cuando el bufón miro los vacíos ojos de la chiquilla, se puso a reír mucho más fuerte, burlándose de la vida que había arrebatado. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que se detuvo completamente de una manera abrupta, giro su rostro hacia arriba y se quedo mirando hacia el cielo. El bosque que había a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, dando paso a un callejón que había entre las casas que estaban presentes cuando todo había comenzado. Bajo el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, dejando los remanentes de su anterior acto olvidado en suelo, mientras un camino carmesí se abría paso hacia una coladera. Bajo el cielo de la tarde que daba paso a la noche, desapareció en un destello llameante, diciendo una sola frase…

\- _**Lucy**_ …

…

La pequeña gótica despertó de golpe agitada, jadeando, sudando frio y sintiendo como si el aire le fuera insuficiente. Además sentía un dolor quemante en su cuello y en su espalda que irradiaba hasta el estómago; se tocó las mejillas, notando un camino de lágrimas bajando por ellas.

" _Que… ¿que fue todo eso?"_ Pensaba. _"Parecía real… demasiado real. No puede haber sido solo una pesadilla, quizás algo más"_

Fue cuando un sentimiento de miedo y preocupación por su hermana mayor se apodero de su mente. Rápidamente abrió y trepo el ducto de ventilación de su cuarto y se introdujo en él; conociendo ya esos caminos de tanto recorrerlos durante su joven vida y el temor de que pudieran hacerle daño a alguien de su familia, le hicieron llegar en muy poco tiempo al cuarto de Luna y Luan. Desde su posición, a través de la rejilla, vio a la comediante dormir pacíficamente, contando de vez en cuando un chiste malo sin despertar. Todo estaba normal. Lucy se retiraba nuevamente hacia su cuarto, con la firme intención de buscar alguna información que le ayudara a comprender quienes eran "ellos" y porque la seguían en sus sueños. Lo que Lucy no había observado era que su hermana tenía un calendario marcando un evento de Stand Up que estaba programado para la tarde siguiente.

* * *

Algo asi como un spoiler: Cuando la idea de esta historia llego a mi cabeza, yo ya sabia que a Luan le iba a dar matarile Shaco(el payaso) y que Lucy iba a recibir un trato especial por parte de Nocturne(la sombra)... pero no puedo decidirme por quien va a recibir un pijazo astral por parte de Fiddlesticks(el espantapajaros), asi que si gustan pueden dejar un comentario a quien quieren mandar al matadero, tengo ideas para todos; ademas de que el próximo capitulo no seria ya esa parte, si no el siguiente o el que le siga, para darme una idea de como estructurarla.

Nos vemos pronto, o tal vez... eh, ya se saben este pe'o


End file.
